


Something Sweet

by darklildevil



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, There may be a swear word.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklildevil/pseuds/darklildevil
Summary: A short little snapshot of Harry and Uma adapting to the world off the Isle. Harry gets a phone, Uma has issues with his messages. Just something sweet to chew on.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Something Sweet

***Hooked *** : Uma

***Hooked *** : Uma

***Hooked *** : Uma

***Hooked *** : Uma Uma Uma Uma

***Hooked *** : Uuuuuuuuuuma

***Hooked *** : Umaaaaahhhhhhh ahh ahh ahh ahh

***Hooked *** : Uma Uma la la ah

***Captain *** : HARRY!

***Hooked *** : Uma

***Hooked *** : Yes, cap'n?

***Captain *** : What do you want

***Hooked *** : Who says I want something?

***Captain *** : You keep calling my name

***Hooked *** : Uma? Ooooo, no, I just wanted to see if it looks as pretty as it sounds

**Captain** is offline.

~~~~~~~~~~~~#############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you _see_ this shit? Do you? This is why I told you not to give him a phone!”

The current King of Auradon backed up a step (or maybe two, who could judge) from the irate seawitch.

“I'm not entirely certain I see the problem, Uma. It's sweet.”

“Exactly! It's _sweet._ Do I seem like the type of girl to like _sweet_?! He's meant to be a pirate, not some Auradon soft-touched momma's boy!”

Ben give a gentle chuckle, gazing around the school hall. It was nearly empty with all the other students in class already. If this continued, he'd be late. Then again; blowing off Uma seemed a higher risk to his well being than being late to economics. Even if, you know, ruling the kingdom probably required a fair amount of economic knowledge.

Still, Uma was scarier.

“Well, I thought it only fair to give you a way to communicate other than yelling across the halls- at three in the morning. It was disrupting the other students, and obviously you needed a way to contact your crew.”

She spun towards him, teal braids slapping the air viciously.

“Yes! The crew! But _not_ Harry. Why on earth would you- Argh! This is pointless. Just take his damn phone back and we can be done with this.”

The King watched in stunned silence as she stalked off, honestly looking more regal and commanding than he had ever felt in his life.

Now he had to track down a (loony) pirate, and talk about feelings. Yipee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Harry Hook wasn't that hard to locate. One just had to look for vaguely disturbed people, and head where they were avoiding.

Ben climbed up the bleachers, stopping to sit two rows below the pirate. One thing he'd learned from interacting with all of the VKs, was to never put them in a vulnerable position. Always leave them an escape route (or things had a tendency of getting ugly).

“Harry. May I have a word?”

The leather clad pirate gave an exaggerated sigh, stretching his limbs out in all directions, looking about as 'chill' as was possible.

“Beasty. What's up?”

Ben grinned to himself, that was one of the friendliest greetings he'd had from the other boy yet. He must be growing on him. Like mould.

“Uma was a bit concerned about how you're using the phone I gave you. Are you having any issues with it?”

“What's wrong with how I'm using the phone?”

Ben shrugged. “I don't know for certain, but Uma wasn't pleased. I'm guessing that's an issue for you.”  
  


The pirate pouted, pulling out the offending device.   
  


“'ere. Tell me what I'm doing wrong. Can't be upsetting the Captain.”

Ben opened up the chat service, scrolling through Harry's history.

One thread with Lonnie about homework, one with Jay arguing about Harry joining the Tourney team. One group chat with the pirate crew, which Ben pretended not to read as it was all about dissing on Auradon. Harmless though.

And then there was the chat with Uma.

“This could be the problem, right here.”

Harry gazed at the offered screen, before scoffing. “What's wrong with that?”

Ben gazed up at Harry, trying to find the perfect wording for the situation.

“There's nothing wrong with it. And that might be the problem. Harry, I find what you're sending to Uma sweet. It's exactly what I'd send to Mal, or what any other Auradon guy would send to his girl.”

That may have been a bit harsh. The pirate looked even paler than normal, frozen in shock.

“No. Nononononono I won't be some Auradon pansy. That cannae be happenin'.”

His accent was thickening with every word (which surprised Ben as he'd actually thought it was fake. Oops.). The panicking pirate started to jitter about, all barely contained energy ready to explode.

“So, just stop with the sappy messages. Or, convince Uma that it's OK; so long as you both keep it to yourselves. Who's going to know otherwise?”

~~~~~~~~~####################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Hooked *** : Uma

***Hooked *** : Uma

***Hooked *** : Uma

***Captain *** : Yes Harry

***Hooked *** : Uma. Beasty pointed out to me that my messages to you are a wee bit Auradon

***Captain *** : Yes Harry

***Hooked *** : But Uma

***Hooked *** : I can't yell to the world what a Goddess you are. You won't let me. I can't bring you presents, I can't sing or dance or show any sign of my devotion.

***Captain *** : Yes Harry

***Hooked *** : But I can tell you on here. And nobody else would see it.

***Hooked *** : Uma?

***Hooked *** : Uma?

***Captain *** : You're not wrong Harry

***Hooked *** : Uma. Captain. Permission to worship you. Through message thingy.

***Captain *** : Permission granted.


End file.
